Mad Mutterings of the Inebriated
by Caribbean Rum
Summary: Oneshots. PostHBP. Bill and Fleur's wedding. One night told from many different conversations. Part one includes conga lines, Lime Green Flamingos, and Uncle Alastor on stage.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or really anything else for that matter. I'm broke.

**A/N:** Okay. I know this sounds incredibly odd, but I got this idea after scrounging around some old notebooks of mine. I found a drunk conversation between Ron and Hermione and I really wanted to find a way to include it into a story. Then the little light bulb went off somewhere over my head and I realized I could do a series of crazy conversations that all take place at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Trust me. This is worth it. Don't forget to review!

**Conversation One  
**_Lime Green Flamingos_

* * *

Ginny stirred her drink, with her swizzle stick as she tapped her foot in time with the music. Bill and Fleur must have had a quite a few drinks in their systems when they agreed to let Fred and George run the bar. Quite a few of her older relatives had already passed out and had to be revived, just by the amount of sheer alcohol floating around in their concoctions. Ginny took a sip and frowned as she recognized the absent linger of anything stronger than Butterbeer. In order to forget all of her Harry problems, she'd need something a tad heavier. Ginny grinned as she spotted Ron and Hermione sitting at a table and taking shots, which appeared to be smoking. 

"Mind if I sit down?" said a voice behind Ginny, as she downed the rest of her drink.

"I need a refill." Ginny said loudly as she brushed passed Harry, on her way to the bar.

"Hey lil' sis!" exclaimed Fred as he downed a shot of Firewhiskey. "Howsh it rollin'?"

"Another Lime Green Flamingo," Ginny replied as she slammed her glass on the bar counter, "and this time, make sure you include real alcohol."

"Comin' rish up!" George called loudly as he began to refill Ginny's glass with unmarked bottles. He even added some sort of green liquid that had sprouted from the tip of his wand. "Enjoy!"

Ginny raised her glass and topped it off in one go. "Another."

Fred and George stopped and stared as Ginny once again slammed her empty glass on the counter. Fred attempted to stop her. "Gin, look heres, I fink you've had a lil' too mush to drink."

Ginny laughed as she brushed her hair out of her eyes. "On second thought, I'll have whatever you two are having. Obviously you're both sloshed to Antarctica and back."

"I resent that." Fred said clearly as his speech came back to normal and he stopped leaning over.

"Did you really think Mum would let two sloshed, good looking men run a bar? Honestly." George said with narrowed eyes as he too dropped the façade.

"And she's the good child." Fred muttered as he shook his head.

Ginny stared and blinked for a moment, her senses slightly slowed by the alcohol. She frowned as she felt someone come up behind her. Ginny kept starring straight ahead however, but jumped slightly as someone put their hand on her shoulder.

"Ginny, could we talk?" Harry asked quietly. Ginny whipped around angrily, but nearly tinkled herself at the sight before her.

Harry was standing there with smoke coming out of his ears and his face was a very bright red. "Hermione, Ron, and I were enjoying ourselves. Could we go somewhere a little quieter? My ears are ringing, and I don't know if it's the crap music or a side effect of the drink."

Ginny led Harry through the backyard, passed all of the tables and the dance floor. A small stage had been set up and Uncle Alastor had been playing an array of music, which steadily grew worse as he consumed more Firewhiskey. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Fleur were all seated at a table and had begun to play a very noisy game of Gobstones. Various relatives and other people had begun to dance, with the occasional piece of flying clothing. Ron and Hermione were singing a rather loud rendition of Weasley Is Our King, to great applause from Lupin and Tonks.

Ginny opened the back door to the Burrow and led Harry into the small but quite kitchen. She dug around in the cabinets before pulling out two corked phials. She pulled out the stoppers and then passed one of the bottles to Harry. "Cheers!" she said as she drank the murky liquid pulling a face as she finished it. Harry gave her a look, before following suit and finishing off his own portion. His head cleared, his ears stopped steaming and his face started to fade back to a normal color. He'd just taken some sort of hang over potion, and he was glad for it.

Ginny sighed as she pulled out a chair and sat down at the table. Harry mirrored her as he also sat down. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments, as the party raged on outside. Occasional shouts could be heard, as what appeared to be a conga line formed. Ginny shook her head as she looked out the window and saw Fred and George, drinks in hand, leading a very crooked and loud line of people through out the yard.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves." Ginny said quietly as she looked away from the window and down at her own hands.

"Yeah." Harry muttered as he cleared his throat. "So….I leave tomorrow."

Ginny nodded her head as she adverted Harry's gaze.

"Look, I know your angry and you have every right, but I have to do this."

"Let me come with."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's not safe."

"So? I can take care of myself."

"Not against Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"I've faced Death Eaters twice now, and lived to tell the tale. I can fight."

"I wont let you."

"Why not?"

"It's not safe!"

"Nothing is safe anymore!"

"Exactly my point."

Ginny growled and stood up from the table. "You're not going to push me away that easily."

Harry rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Yes, I am."

Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes as she headed for the stairs, leading up to the many different rooms inside the Burrow. She climbed the stairs noisly, only slightly aware of Harry getting up from the table and slamming the kitchen door shut as he stormed through it. She was only slightly aware of making it up to her bedroom and closing her door, before the collapsed on the bed. She was only slightly aware of the 20 minutes she spent sobbing. She was only slightly aware of the shouts and cat calls floating up to her window from down in the backyard.

"Lime Green Flamingos anybody?"

* * *

**A/N: **Please review! Please. I beg of you. 


End file.
